


cozy little christmas

by akeren, vampiremika



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Christmas Eve, Christmas Fluff, Fluff, Gift Exchange, M/M, Sleeping Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 06:00:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28320087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akeren/pseuds/akeren, https://archiveofourown.org/users/vampiremika/pseuds/vampiremika
Summary: Shu comes back from France, Kuro awaits him in their shared dorm. They happen to spend their evening together.
Relationships: Itsuki Shuu/Kiryuu Kurou
Kudos: 7





	cozy little christmas

**Author's Note:**

> secret santa for via!! merry christmas :) this was written by two different people, so don't mind the style change.

"Hi Itsuki. Glad ya came," the delinquent-looking man grabbed the other's suitcases. "Sena and Isara are hanging out in their own friend groups and Akatsuki doesn't really celebrate Christmas, so it seems we have the dorm just for us," he smiled and guided his childhood friend in. Although Shu officially lived there, he still was somewhat unused to it - he does spend most of the time in France, after all. "Does your kid Kagehira know ya came?" "Not yet. According to him, he's spending the Christmas Eve with the acquaintances from his class. I will pay him a visit tomorrow after I have rested decently," Shu exclaimed, sitting himself on a chair. "Nice plan, Itsuki. Would ya mind accompanyin' me for the time being? I prepared a bunch of food and I don't think I'll finish it on my own," Kuro headed to the oven and took out a tray full of croissants. It felt almost as if he'd planned making them throughoutly - they were still warm as Shu could tell later on when grabbing one. The softness and crisp were balanced nicely, to the point even the picky eater wasn't complaining. "I... did not expect you to have this kind of a talent, Kiryu. You won't ever stop surprising me, will you?" he smiled softly, the tiredness of his face showing slightly. After all, he'd been awake for over a day. "Haha, ya make it sound like a complaint, Itsuki. Just admit I'm good at baking." "Cease talking, Kiryu. You of all people should know best I'd admitted it just by eating what you created. I could've as well gotten up and bashed how you added too much milk and too little flour. However, those are minor issues that aren't noticeable in first bite. That being said, you did good." Shu covered his mouth to hide his yawn. He was really tired - after all, he couldn't fall asleep for over twenty four hours. The excitement of seeing his loved ones after being apart was taking over him and thus he ended up not sleeping at all, which obviously took a toll on him. "Hah, lemme get ya one thing before ya pass out, sleeping beauty," Kuro smirked and left the dining room, heading to his bedroom. After opening one of the drawers and grabbing a nicely wrapped box he went back to where Shu was. "Gift exchange... I see. I would get my present for you as well now, excuse me for a second," Shu stood up and directed himself to his luggage. After a short while of searching, he pulls out a nicely tied frilly bag. “...Itsuki, ya know ya didn’t have to...” Kuro trailed off, reaching up to scratch his head in slight embarrassment at the sight. Shu scoffed. “Of course I didn’t have to. I wanted to.” He held out the bag in front of him, turning his face away from it with the lightest of blushes gracing his cheeks. Kuro took it in one hand, placing the box he was holding down on the table. He glanced up at Shu, whose own eyes told Kuro he was getting impatient. Carefully, Kuro opened the tied bag, fiddling with the strings that shut it tight for a few moments before it loosened. Even more carefully, he reached in and felt cold metal meet his hand. Gently pulling out the object, he put the bag it was contained in beside the box. He didn’t mean to cast it aside so carelessly, and he hoped Shu would pay little mind to it, but he was enraptured by the nature of Shu’s gift. This is... Kuro had thought, bringing the gift to his face for a better view. It was a necklace, with gold chains and accents surrounding the sharply cut jewels, painted with deep reds and blacks. The necklace glimmered in the sunlight, a radiance unlike anything Kuro has ever seen. “It’s beautiful, Itsuki.” were the only words he was able to form, doing no justice to his appreciation. Shu smirked, but his shoulders relaxed slightly in relief. “But of course! I made it myself, you know” the pink-haired boy gloated a bit, pride and joy swelling up in his chest. “... I’m glad you enjoy it, though,” he continued. He brought his gaze to the ground before bringing it up to Kuro’s face. Kuro looked back at him. A somewhat-awkward silence followed them, Shu nervous on what to say and Kuro left speechless in admiration. Eventually the silence lifted all at once. “Can ya help w-“ “Do you think you ne-“ The two started at the same time. Shu brought his knuckles to his lips to hide his smile, but the lifted corners of it still caught Kuro’s eye. Kuro himself chuckled a bit before continuing. “Would ya mind helpin’ me out a bit?” He asked, holding the necklace in both of his hands. It was too wonderful, he deemed, to special to risk breaking. “...Yeah,” came the shorter’s reply, “Yes. I.. I’ll help. Give me a moment.” Shu took the necklace from Kuro’s palms, trying not to note how he kept his hands in contact for a split second longer than necessary. He walked around behind the taller man and brought the necklace around his neck. At this, Shu had taken a short moment to observe the boy in front of him. While he usually preferred those of smaller statures, he appreciated Kuro’s broad shoulders. He resisted the sudden urge to run his hands over them. Pulling the necklace back, he also noticed how the taller’s neck looked. Normally he paid no mind to it, but in such close proximity, he was strangely enticed by it. If he wanted, he could peek through the back of his shirt down his back, and he would be lying if he said he wasn’t curious- ... Putting an abrupt end to that train of thought, Shu clasped the necklace around his neck. Kuro made a noise of content. Coming back around to face Kuro, Shu admired his handiwork. “It’s... nice. It looks wonderful on you, Kiryu.” The gentle happiness could be heard in his voice. Kuro smiled bashfully. “‘M glad you think so. Ya did a good job on it.” He couldn’t stop his hands from holding the jewels of the necklace in his hand, looking down at it to admire its beauty once more. However, the wrapping paper of his gift had caught his eye. “Ah.. don’t you want to open yours?” Kuro offered. Shu had nearly forgotten about it. He hummed in affirmation. Slowly, he opened the lid, reaching inside for it’s contents. His eyes went wide at the sight. “Kiryu.” He had said, holding a suit’s jacket in front of him. It was colored a navy blue, complimentary to his light pink hair and purple eyes. Kuro had always had a taste for these sort of things, but Shu didn’t expect anything like this for a gift, let alone merely a Christmas present. Shu felt a blush rise to his cheeks once again. “It’s... wonderful, Kiryu.” He examined the handiwork of the suit, finding no loose threads or unseemly... seams. “Did you make this?” “Yeah. ‘M glad you like it.” Shu’s brows raised slightly in surprise. He knew Kiryu was skilled, but to make clothing of this caliber was stunning to him. He didn’t think he’d ever be thankful enough. “Thank you.” “Ah.. of course. And thanks, too.” The smile Kuro wore on his face shone brighter than anything else. It was infectious. Shu found himself mirroring it (a feeling that was somewhat foreign to him, but he wasn’t surprised it was with Kiryu.) Shu delicately put the jacket of the suit inside the box, closing the lid after doing so. He hadn’t expected to be pampered (he wasn’t sure if this was the right word to use, but it was the first words that came to his mind anyways,) like he had been. While in thought, Kuro moved to sit on a couch beside them. Shu followed soon after. Their silence was comfortable, both of them enjoying the other’s presence. Shu’s drowsiness had returned to him, with the comfortable atmosphere and the softness of the couch lulling him to sleep. “... I’m real glad we’re able to spend this day together, Itsuki.” Kuro thought aloud. There was no response. He didn’t mind, but Shu would have usually said something. “... Itsuki?” He said after a beat. He looked to his side to find Shu had fallen asleep on his shoulder, without realizing it. He chuckled. Surely the couch can’t be that comfortable. Kuro decided it would be much better if Shu had a proper place to rest, say, a bed or the like. With a small contented sigh, Kuro stood and bent to carry Shu to his own bed. His sleep was already so heavy that he didn’t stir. Shu’s body was light, Kuro noted. The walk from the couch to his bed wasn’t far, only taking a few steps. Kuro gently set Shu atop it, pulling some of his bedsheets over him. Shu settled in his bed nicely. ... It may have been wrong to feel this way, but Kuro felt the beginnings of drowsiness effect him at the sight. He couldn’t sleep in a roommate’s bed, and he would have back pain in the morning if he slept on the couch, so he was left with no other options. His bed was surely big enough for the both of them. No problems, easy enough, right? Cautiously, Kuro eased into his bed beside the pink-haired boy. He sank onto the mattress and laid his head on his pillow. As he relaxed, Shu turned in his sleep, facing Kuro. He tensed at the thought of such close contact, but as he watched Shu’s slow breathing he calmed again. He felt sleep beckon for him, and he shut his eyes, succumbing to it, but not before absentmindedly draping his arm over Shu’s sleeping self. _I think_ , Kuro thought before drifting off, _this is the best Christmas present I could’ve ever gotten._


End file.
